Kousuke Hirahara
Kousuke (known as Q-Tip by Shin-Ae) is one of the main characters in 'I Love Yoo," the other two being Shin-Ae and Yeong-Gi. Background From the information that is in “I Love Yoo” there is not much on his past (relationships and such) but we do know that he was valedictorian of his class. And that he was a “mommas boy”, but never had a good relationship with his brother Nol/ Yeong-Gi Appearance Kousuke's appearance takes after his mother. He has seemingly dark brown hair, which is styled in a bowl cut like shape. He also has slightly slanted light blue eyes. He is almost always seen in formal attire such as business suits or high quality designer clothing. He has a piercing on his left ear. Personality Kousuke, at first, seems like a cold and snobbish person but he has a soft side to him when people get to know him. Kousuke can be overprotective and caring especially to Yeong-Gi. Kousuke can be condescending and blunt to people he sees as inferior to him as shown by his first few interactions with Shin-Ae by calling her a "fatass" and insulting her becuse of her lack of wealth. He became soft and sweet whenever it involved Yeong-Gi. He does not like to show off his true feelings and just keeps them inside. He acts and talks sarcastically but his words often have deeper meanings. He seems to have quite a bit of humor, which is occasionally shown during 'Kousuke's Corner'. He has a serious face expression but is still handsome at the same time. Kousuke doesn't like being around girls and has rejected Meg every time she offers to hang out. He gives the excuse of being busy work to avoid dating questions. Kousuke carries a makeup remover to scare the girls away, including Meg. However, he is true to his word and will do what he has promised (refer to the chapter where he treated Shin-Ae some food just as he promised Yeong-Gi). His feelings for Shin-Ae aren't clear yet but in one of the latest chapters, he held Shin-Ae's hand which suggests that he views Shin-Ae differently from other females. So far in the series, he has not interacted with any other female character romantically and tries to ward off women by spraying makeup remover on their face. After his mom gave Shin-Ae a scarf he complimented her by sending her a text that read, "It does look decent on you." Which took Shin-Ae off guard and made her feel so awkward that she had to delete the message. <3 Relationships "Nol" Yeong-Gi Yeong-gi is Kousuke's brother and Kousuke refers to him as "Nol." He and Kousuke don't have a good relationship. Kousuke seems to become softhearted and sweet whenever he's around Yeong-Gi. Kousuke tries hard to approach his brother and truly cares for him. However, Yeong-Gi would push him away. He becomes overprotective with Yeong-Gi and even follows him around, you can see it when he's willing to wait for Yeong-Gi while he's eating with his friends at the exit door even though he's still busy. Yeong-Gi is so loveable and with sulk face, he can change Kousuke's mood or decisions. The reason for their bad relationship is yet to be fully revealed but flashbacks show, as children, that Kousuke would always push Nol away (this was seen in his flashback on his birthday when Shin-Ae gave him a cake similar to what Yeong-Gi gave to him when they were little that he replied saying "why won't he give up" and that's the end of Yeong-Gi's marathon of giving birthday presents to him). Yoo Shin-Ae Shin-Ae is the female lead in the series. She and Kousuke have a friendly relationship although they met in an awkward situation. During their first encounter, they were seen fighting over a tiramisu which caused them to not like each other. However, their dislike for each other would soon fade as Kousuke tries his best to clear up the misunderstanding and patches things up with Shin-Ae. In one of the chapters, Kousuke held her hand when she talked about her family. She (after a moments' hesitation) pulled her hand back when Yeong-Gi suddenly came into the picture. Yeong-Gi asked if he had interrupted something but Kousuke responded by saying, "Nothing of importance." Later in this chapter, he removed his jacket and it seemed like he was going to offer it to her although he later excused this by saying it was to prevent the designer piece from getting greasy. In another chapter, Kousuke told Shin-Ae that she was pleasant to look at when she was smiling. Later in that scene, Shin-Ae was seen practicing smiling in front of the mirror. It is unknown about how she feels towards Kousuke. It seems that his mother is trying to get Yoo Shin-Ae and Kousuke closer. In another chapter, Shin-Ae is seen wearing one of Kousuke’s shirts after Kousuke’s mother had purposely spilled wine over her clothes, and as a result, Kousuke blushes. It can be hinted that Kousuke is attracted to Shin-Ae to some extent. Later, embarrassed Shin-Ae storms off in her wet clothes as Kousuke follows her offering to buy her a fresh pair and apologizing for how his mother had acted towards her. The two go shopping for Shin-Ae’s new clothes and near the end of the chapter, Shin-Ae buys a gift for Kousuke giving him a certain cake Kousuke had mentioned he liked very much. Touched, Kousuke tells Shin-Ae she could refer to him as “Kousuke” instead of Mr. Hirahara. <3 Soushi Soushi is Yeong-Gi's close friend so he and Kousuke both went to the hospital where Yeong-Gi was. Soushi, who was shamelessly teasing Kousuke, got on his nerves and got threatened, being told that he was lucky to be Yeong-Gi's close friend otherwise he would've been in big trouble. Category:Characters